


Such Fine Things

by hunters_retreat



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never meant to have such fine things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Fine Things

 

  
He’d been around the verse a couple times but nothing had thrown him off his path as surely as the doctor in his fine clothes and proper manners.  Not just his manners really, but his mannerisms.  Like the way he smiled politely at the ladies and always tried to make sure they were comfortable where Mal was just as likely to say something to make them squirm.  They weren’t always different though.  There were a lot of similarities. 

There was the way he looked after his sister, not caring who he hurt in the process which, he could relate to since he’d done a lot of things to get Serenity and keep her afloat. 

There was the way he tried to do right by people even when he had to do things he didn’t want to.

There was the way his fingers pulled at Mal's scalp and forced his mouth wider, forced his body to open up and accept him.  They’d fought the same fight for too long, always clashing in the middle, never able to stop.  Until now.

They weren’t so different when you took away the finery and that’s what threw Mal.  Simon had him nailed through the heart, only he knew it was all a lie.  That Simon Tam was never meant to be his.  He was never meant to have such fine things. 

The day Serenity docked and Simon and River went to find their way, he’d thought the Doc would back down but he never did.  Well, they were both stubborn.  It wasn’t until after Simon asked why they brought her back that Simon came to him again, his voice small and his eyes pleading.  Anything, anything you want just give her back to me.  

He knew it then, knew what he needed to do, knew he should get them off his ship and get as far away from him as possible.  He was never meant to have such fine things, but he had and he couldn’t give it up now. 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) **comment_fic** prompt of pinned through the heart


End file.
